the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThatArtGirl/Huis, Haus, House (Character Comparisons Part 2)
Hi all! Time for part 2 of the character comparisons between Het Huis Anubis (HHA), Das Haus Anubis (DHA), and House of Anubis (HoA). Part one is here. This time, I'll compare Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, and Trudy. Frankly, these are the characters that have changed the most across the versions, it seems. Sometimes it is because they are side characters, sometimes it is because the actors changed. Jerome: a.k.a. Jeroen (HHA) & Magnus (DHA) jeroen.png|Jeroen (Het Huis Anubis) Magnus.png|Magnus (Das Haus Anubis) Jerome is perhaps the most similar across the shows of the characters in this post, but even then, there are key differences to his character. Het Huis Anubis' Jeroen is tied as one of my favorite incarnations of this character. Jeroen was definitely established as the trickster of Anubis House, as you may be able to tell from his English counterpoint. The one thing about Jeroen that I didn't like was that he lost his backbone in later season (but I suppose constant blackmail and lying does that to a person). Magnus, his Das Haus Anubis counterpart, is by far my least favorite version of the character. Perhaps it's because I don't see much chemisty between him and Mara. Part of why I love the character of Jeroen/Jerome is because he always has a soft spot toward one of the other house members. Jeroen opened up to Mara and subsequently to Noa once Mara left. (Really, Jeroen and Mara are the reason I'm a Jara shipper and have been since the beginning of House of Anubis.) While Magnus does go out with Mara, I never see the same sort of vulnerability in that relationship that you see with the two other versions, so Magnus comes off as more arrogant and less likeable. Jerome is also tied for my favorite version of the character. I love the way the English version introduced a sister character (Poppy!) for him because it humanizes him a bit. Love for a sibling is definitely a strong bond and with the exception of Mara, Jerome's character doesn't really have those strong bonds with his housemates. I'm frankly amazed that the English version of the show kept the storyline about Jerome's father. I'm glad they did keep it. Though the changes made to it were both needed and welcomed. I'm curious how Jerome will differ from Jeroen and Magnus in the future and look forward to seeing changes and similarities. Mara (& Noa): Marasabri.png|Mara (Het Huis Anubis) DH-2009-004109.jpg|Mara (Das Haus Anubis) Noa.jpg|Noa (Het Huis Anubis) Mara has been a character that I loved when I watched Het Huis Anubis. She was a shy but pretty girl with a little bit of attitude, but a propensity for peace-keeping. HHA Mara was a very loveable character; she was like someone you'd want to be friends with in real life. HHA Mara is my favorite version of Mara, but closely followed by HoA Mara. HHA Mara wasn't as whiney as HoA Mara, but had more personality than DHA Mara. My favorite storyline (which sadly has been omitted from the English version) was Mara moving into the attic when Joyce (Joy/Charlotte) came back. In HHA it led to her friendship with Jeroen and character development for both charcters. I liked how the end of Mick and Mara's relationship in HHA was the result of two people growing apart. Mick didn't have the time for her, but Jeroen did. Unfortunately, though, the actress who played HHA Mara wanted to leave the show and her character was written out (but not before some hijinks with her twin sister Yasmine). HHA Mara was replaced by Noa, a quirky girl who instantly hit it off with Jeroen. Noa was optimistic and kind and though I liked her a lot, I always liked HHA Mara a bit better. So you know how I mentioned Nienke and Nina weren't the chosen ones in HHA and DHA? Noa and Mara were in HHA and DHA, respectively. That brings me to DHA Mara. As I said before, I never found her and Magnus to be that believeable. I think they are cute, but they never had that spark. The thing I do like about DHA Mara, though, is that she picked up Noa's story lines in DHA. DHA Mara seemed to be a mix of the two characters since the beginning. She wasn't nearly as shy, she was more athletically inclined, and she was more independent than HHA Mara. While I like her character, I never found something that stood out about her; nothing I could love about her. Finally, there's the English Mara. I love certain aspects of her character, but I do think she has been written to provide more drama. HHA Mara never roomed with Amber, and though she dated Mick, there was not the same drama with Amber changing rooms and Amber hating Mara. When HHA Mara and Mick broke up, Mara was strong about it and didn't cause drama with not speaking to Mick and didn't blame her friends for her break up. I love HoA Mara, but the drama that surrounds her sometimes gets to be too much. Now that Mick is gone, though, I'm beginning to see HoA Mara becoming a bit more like HHA Mara, which is a good thing in my opinion. Joy: a.k.a Joyce (HHA) & Linn (DHA)/Charlotte(DHA) Joyce 2.png|Joyce (HHA) Linn 2.png|Linn (DHA) Charlotte.png|Charlotte (DHA) Joyce is the HHA version of the character. Much like Joy, she disappears the first season of the show and then comes back to the house the second season. She was Patricia's best friend, but also the reason Patricia was kicked out of Sibuna for the most part. And maybe it's because I have a limited understanding of Dutch, but I don't reacall the series ever explaining why she disappeared. Joyce was the definintion of a side character. She had a bit of a personality, but was mostly there to create drama. In DHA, Linn was the missing friend, but Linn didn't come back in season 2 and was replaced by Charlotte. Charlotte was much the same as Joyce in the side character sense in the beginning, but she picked up a few of Noa's storylines since Noa was never introduced in DHA. It made Charlotte develop more as a character. Although other people may complain about Joy, she is probably my favorite version of this character. Joy by far has the most personality of the three versions and when she's not plotting her next move for Fabian I find her very likeable (something that can't always be said for Joyce or Charlotte). I wouldn't mind Joy at all if her obsession with Fabian wasn't so overplayed and dramatic. I think that Joy is a pleasant addition to the house compared to the overwrought drama that her counterparts introduced at times. Mick: a.k.a Mick (HHA) & Kaya (DHA) mick hha.png|Mick (HHA) Kaya.png|Kaya (DHA) Mick is a character who sadly went to waste in the English version of House of Anubis. He was relegated to a role of only being the Jock who Mara and Amber were crushing on. I loved the original (HHA) Mick because he was more than that. Mick was the jock who the girls liked, but also a rival to Jeroen and a friend to Fabian. Mick had more character development, too, in HHA. He had a temper which was a refreshing flaw, especially when he and Mara began to fall apart. Kaya was much the same way. Kaya and Mick seem like the same character, despite the different shows, which for the "Mick" character is a good thing. The biggest problem with HoA Mick is that he was underutilized and ended up being a fairly useless character. Everyone else had othe stories, but Mick was just there. I somewhat hope that his character comes back and have a good storyline or show that there's more to his character than the dumb athlete persona. Trudy: a.k.a. Trudie (HHA) & Rosie (DHA) Trudy is one of my favorte character changes that the show has made. The original Trudie and her successor Rosie were not the same motherly character that HoA has. While Trudie and Rosie were still kind to the kids, got fired from the house once, and was a beloved character, they both had ridiculous aspects that make them pale in comparison to the kind loving HoA Trudy. HHA's Trudie and DHA's Rosie both believed in ghosts and voodoo magic and were reduced to comic relief more often than not. Not that that's a bad thing, but it was a bit disappointing to re-watch after seeing HoA's loving, caring Trudy. Well, that's it for Part 2. Hope it's been enjoyable to read and I'd love to hear other people's opinions! Perhaps you'll get a plot post from me in the future, but for now I have chemistry homework. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts